


Everything Stays

by Britt30



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Dipper Pines and Grunkle Stan Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Ford Pines and Mabel Pines Bonding, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grunkle4Grandpa, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mild Swearing, Pines Family Bonding, Self-Harm, Serious Injuries, brief descriptions and discussions in later chapters, but it's not the focus of the story, ford and mabel have some good heart to hearts, guys i promise there's happy times in this story, idk if that should count as major character death or not, mention of suicidal thoughts, stan teaches dipper boxing, um the twins parents die in a car crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt30/pseuds/Britt30
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have made it to Piedmont and are regaling to their parents their summer in Gravity Falls, when the Pines' are hit by a drunk driver. Having survived Weirdmaggedon, Dipper and Mabel enter a new nightmare where their parents are killed, leaving them orphans. Thankfully, they have a couple of grunkles who would never leave them alone.
Relationships: Candy Chiu & Grenda & Mabel Pines, Candy Chiu & Grenda & Pacifica Northwest, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Mabel Pines & Robbie Valentino, Pacifica Northwest & Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy & Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my Gravity Falls fic that I've had bouncing around in my head for far too long. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated! 
> 
> Originally posted on FF.

10.

The bus pulled into the Piedmont Bus Station right on schedule. Waddles hopped out of his seat as the bus stopped and gently nuzzled Mabel's face.

"Huh? Wha- Oh. Dipper," she said, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up. We're here." She patted Waddles on the head. "Good pig."

9.

The sun was just starting to set and while it was still hot, there was a distinct hint of fall in the air. The bus driver bid them a fond farewell, glad to get rid of the pig, and smiled as he saw the two young kids greet their parents.

"Mom! Dad!" The twins dropped their bags and ran to tackle their parents in hugs. While of course they missed Gravity Falls, it was really good to see their parents again.

"Oof! Hey kids!" their dad said. He wore thick framed glasses and had messy brown hair and a bright smile. "How was the bus ride?"

"Long," Dipper said.

"Boring," Mabel answered.

8.

Their parents laughed, then looked down in surprise as a pig oinked at them.

"Mom, Dad, meet Waddles! I won him at a carnival!"

"She went through a lot of trouble to get him," Dipper mentioned.

"We both did. That was a crazy day." She turned back to her parents. "So can I keep him? Please, please, please! I promise to take care of him!"

"Well…" their dad started.

"We'll talk more when we get home. He's very cute though," their mom replied, kneeling down to scratch him under the chin. She had long, curly, light brown hair and blue eyes. "And well behaved if he came on the bus with you."

"He's really good. And so cute and cuddly!" Mabel cried and hugged him tightly.

"Well let's get your bags in the car and then I want to hear all about your summer," their dad stated.

7.

"So you said you won him at a carnival?" their dad asked as they drove away from the bus station.

"Yeah! Grunkle Stan set it up so more people would come to the Mystery Shack-"

"And spend more money," Dipper added.

"That sounds like Stan," their dad agreed. "How was Stan? Did you guys get along alright?"

6.

"Yeah, it was kinda weird the first week, but he eventually warmed up to us."

"And now he loves us!" Mabel said in a sing song voice. "Did you guys get my letters? Did I tell you guys about the dinosaurs?"

"Oh yeah, and how Stan punched one in the face!" Dipper added.

5.

Their mom turned around in her seat to look at them. "You said something about him punching zombies too."

4.

They pulled up to a stoplight and waited for a break in traffic to turn left.

"Yeah, he punched a lot of stuff. But I'm the one who got to punch a unicorn!"

3.

The light turned yellow.

"And I got to punch a giant robot!"

2.

"Psh. More like the creepy ten year old controlling the giant robot."

"Sounds like you two had quite the adventure this summer," their dad commented offhandedly as he made the left turn.

1.

The other driver sped up, thinking he could make the light.

0.

There was a terrible scream of metal on metal as the cars collided, throwing the Pines' vehicle some thirty feet back the way they had come, rolling it once, twice, three times. Inside the screams were just as loud as everything hurt and everything spiraled out of control and then mercifully turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grunkles arrive.

Dipper's ears were ringing. Light throbbed in his peripheral vision and very slowly, he could start to hear sounds.

Sirens.

Shouting.

He cracked his eyes open and everything came blearily into focus. He was staring up at the sky, riddled with the bright pinks and oranges of a sunset. He felt himself moving and somehow realized he was on a gurney being pushed towards an ambulance.

Right. They had been in a wreck.

The other driver had t-boned them, causing their car to roll two or three times; he'd blacked out.

"Sir? Sir? Are you awake?"

One of the paramedics, a petite black woman in her mid-thirties, hair pulled back in a ponytail, was bent over him worriedly.

"Can you tell us your name?"

"D-Mason. Mason Pines." He coughed. "What happened? Where's my family?"

"You were in a car accident. You and your family sustained serious injuries and are being taken to the Piedmont City Hospital."

"What!? How bad? Are they gonna be alright? What about my sister?"

"She'll be riding in the same ambulance as you." Quickly and easily, they hoisted the gurney into the back of the ambulance, next to Mabel's. He caught a glimpse of the ball of scrap that used to be their car before they closed the door.

"Is there an emergency contact we can call?" the paramedic asked him as the other one got him stabilized. Dipper said the first name that popped into his head.

"Stan Pines. 541-618-1999." The medic hooked an IV into his arm. "Um, how serious of injuries exactly? Mabel? Mabel, are you awake?"

One glance at his sister and he knew it was bad. Part of her hair was soaked in blood and she had some serious cuts and scrapes on her face.

"Mabel! Mabel! Wake up! Oh, gosh. Oh, oh, gosh." Dipper felt himself start to hyperventilate. He tried to clutch at his chest, but the pain that shot through his wrist when he moved it was unbearable. His vision started to tunnel.

"Sir! Sir! You've got to stay with us! Sir!"

::::::::

It was too quiet since the kids left. There was no patter of feet running up and down the stairs, no petty arguing or joyful laughing from the living room.

Just, quiet.

He and Ford were due to ship out next week and had been spending most of their time tracking down a ship that they could, ahem, renovate for their purposes.

Stan groaned and stood up. It had been a long day in the Mystery Shack and even though it was nearly eight o' clock, he hadn't had the chance to change out of his suit yet.

"Well, I'm headed to bed. You headed back down to the lab?"

Ford took a sip of what was probably his sixth cup of coffee that day and nodded. The phone rang.

"Your turn," they both said, Ford just a little bit quicker.

Stan grumbled, but answered the phone.

"Pines residence."

"Is this Stan Pines?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"My name is Cheryl. I'm calling from the Piedmont City Hospital. You were listed as an emergency contact for Alex, Michelle, Mason, and Mabel Pines."

"What happened?" Stan demanded.

"They were in a car accident and are en route to the hospital." A pause. "Everyone is in serious condition."

Ford couldn't hear the conversation, but he did see Stan turn at least three shades paler.

"Stan, what's going on?" he asked. Stan slammed the phone back on the receiver and swiped the car keys from the counter.

"I'll tell you in the car Sixer. Right now, we gotta get to Piedmont. Soos!" he yelled, knowing the handyman was still around. They found him restocking the gift shop. Stan barely paused as he ran through there, quickly followed by Ford. "You're in charge of the shack until I'm back."

"Sure thing! But where are you headed Mr. Pines?"

"California."

Ford put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'll make sure he calls you when we get there."

Ford ran to catch up with his brother and hopped in the passenger seat just as Stan was pulling out of the driveway.

"Stanley! Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"The kids were in a car wreck and are in the hospital and it might not be good."

"My god." This couldn't be happening. This couldn't possibly be happening. Not after they'd all escaped Weirdmaggedon (mostly) unscathed. With a small shake of his head, Ford steeled himself, face set in determination. Stan was already going fifty, but he asked, "How fast does this thing go?"

"Let's find out."

::::::::::::

Five hours later, the Red Diablo tore into the hospital parking lot as fast as it could while running on fumes. Stan parked hastily, taking up three parking spots, and ran towards the hospital doors, Ford following close behind.

They nearly collided with two police officers holding a very drunk man between them. The man wore a filthy, stained, yellow hoodie, had a scraggly gray beard, and appeared to be blind in at least one eye.

"Whoa! Watch out there," one of the cops warned, an older man, maybe in his mid-forties.

"Sorry Officers, we're in hurry," Ford explained as Stan continued to the front desk. "Our family was in a car accident."

"Funny. This man was just charged with a DUI, weren't you Bill?" The drunk man chuckled.

"That was fun." His eye rolled slowly to Ford and the intelligence in it was startling. "I always love destroying lives. Now let's see which Pines survive," he finished with a snarl. Stanford took a step back in shock. There was no way-

His thoughts were interrupted as suddenly as Stanley blew by and somehow managed to tackle the man out of the grip of the police officers and into the wall.

"What did you say!? That was my family! My only family, you bastard!"

"Stan!" Ford gripped his brother's shoulder and, with the help of the other officer, managed to pry him off of the drunk, who laughed. Stan just kept yelling.

"That was my family! I'll find you! And you're gonna pay for this if they aren't all right, you hear me!"

"STAN!" Ford yelled, finally getting through to him. "You have to calm down or they won't let you see the kids." Stan managed to take a deep breath and get a hold of himself.

"You good?" the officer asked, looking to Ford, who nodded.

"My apologies officers, but I hope you can understand…"

"Of course, we won't charge or anything, but don't let it happen again."

"Of course. Thank you." The police left with Bill (who appeared to have passed out, whatever had come over him was gone now), and Ford leaned close to Stan and whispered, "I'll help you track down that son of a bitch myself."

The nurse, a bit hesitantly, led the two old men to the adjacent hospital rooms.

"How are they?" Stan asked.

"Mason and Mabel are in stable condition. Barring any unforeseen complications, they'll both make a full recovery."

"And their parents?"

The nurse grimaced. "They got out of surgery about an hour ago and appear to be stable, but are still in critical condition. Anything could happen at this point."

Stan turned to Ford, thirty plus years of regret and guilt swam in his eyes.

"I'll go check on the kids," Ford reassured him. "You go see Alex." They'd had a long talk on the drive down and he knew their history now.

Stan clapped his shoulder gratefully and ducked into the other room. Alex was sleeping, barely visible under all the tubes and bandages. Michelle was only slightly less battered. She cracked open her eyes as Stan came in and smiled slightly.

"Hey 'chelle," he whispered hoarsely, taking a seat by her bedside.

"It's good to see you Stan," she replied quietly. "How are you doing?"

"Not bad." He chuckled. "You're a slippery vixen 'chelle, sending those two gremlins to my house, gettin' me to open up and care about somethin' other than money." She smiled tiredly.

"I knew you had a heart in there Stan. I knew it would work. How were they this summer? We didn't even get the chance to ask before, well…"

"Perfect little monsters," Stan replied. "Causin' lots of trouble, havin' fun, solvin' mysteries, y'know. But they were good."

"That's good." She sighed and closed her eyes. Stan spoke up before she had the chance to go back to sleep.

"Listen Michelle, there's something I've been meanin' to tell you and Alex for a long time-"

"Oh Stan, he knew." The conman's mouth hung open for a moment.

"What?" he finally choked out.

"He knew. He figured it out when he was a bit older than the twins. He never blamed you y'know; he understood. He just always wished you'd come clean about it."

Big, fat tears were welling up in Stan's eyes.

"I wanted to. I nearly slipped up around the kids a few times, but I was just so afraid about what 'lex would think."

"No time like the present," Michelle murmured. The corner of his mouth twitched in a sad smile.

"Got that right. Get some rest Michelle." He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead in a rare display of affection. Before he could stand though, she grabbed his arm and looked at him intensely.

"Take care of the kids Stan. Let them know how much we love them. Let them know how much you love them." Needless to say, he was a bit taken aback, but nodded firmly.

"I will. I swear."

The tired mother nodded in acceptance and quietly laid back down to rest.

Once he was sure she was sleeping, he moved over to Alex's bed, who was still out cold.

"Hey 'lex," he whispered hoarsely, taking a seat. "Where do I even start." The old man paused and collected his thoughts before continuing. "So you figured it out. Can't really say I'm surprised. You were a smart kid and Shermie wasn't exactly old enough to be, well, you know. Gosh, I was such a fool," he said, burying his face in his hands. "I shoulda been there for ya. I shoulda told ya, shoulda supported ya, or done somethin', but I was just as useless at this as I was at everything else." He sat up and wiped his tears away. "But I loved you 'lex. I always did, always will. And I love those kids of yours. I swear I'll take care of them." Hesitantly, Stan reached over and carefully grabbed his son's unbandaged hand. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be there and I'm sorry that I never told you."

Surprisingly, Alex managed to squeeze his hand slightly and breathe out two quiet words.

"'S okay."

There was no holding back the tears anymore. Alex squeezed his father's hand one more time, trying to show all the emotion and words he couldn't say into that one action, and Stan understood. He quickly pressed his lips to the hand and gently set it back down.

"You get some rest and you get feeling better, you hear me?" But Alex was fast asleep. Brushing the tears away again, Stan quickly exited the room only to collapse against the hallway wall and cry.

It took him a couple minutes before he could collect himself enough to go into the kids' room.

As he stepped inside, he was met with cries of, "GRUNKLE STAN!" and the tears threatened to overwhelm him all over again. When had he become such a sap?

"Hey you two," he greeted them and hugged them both tightly. Their beds were pushed up against each other and each was hooked up to various monitors. "How you holding up?"

"Well, I have a broken leg and wrist and mild internal bleeding," Dipper said.

"And I have a fractured collarbone and sprained shoulder! And we both have mild concussions."

"Except her's is worse."

"Pbbbt!" Dipper chuckled and nudged his sister playfully.

"In any case, the doctor's say there won't be any lasting damage."

"Well that's certainly a relief," Ford said. "One of us should probably call Soos. We did leave in quite a rush."

"Doesn't it normally take like eight hours to get here?" Dipper asked.

"When you're following the speed limit and not taking reckless short cuts, yes."

"Psh, speed limit, shmeed limit. We got here as quick as we could and that's what matters," Stan said, ruffling each of them on the head. "I'll call Soos and you two should get some sleep. It's late." They both yawned to prove his point.

"Good night Grunkle Stan," Mabel said, snuggling under the covers. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem pumpkin." He nodded to Ford then went into the hall to call Soos. Who knew how long they were gonna be here. Eh, it would give him some time to practice being Mr. Mystery.

When he went back in the lights were dimmed and the twins were sleeping peacefully. Ford, showing no indication of being tired, watched them with a weary smile.

"I assume we're staying the night," Ford said.

"Oh yeah. No way am I leaving."

"Agreed." Ford stood and stretched. "I'm going to go find a coffee machine. Do you want some?" Stan snorted.

"I'll pass. At least one of us should get some sleep tonight."

"Fair enough." His brother left and Stan settled down in a rather uncomfortable, straight backed chair. He wiggled around, trying to get comfortable, and eventually gave up. He had a fought a dinosaur, dream demon, and who knew what else for these two. He would survive an uncomfortable chair.

But it was gonna be a long night.

:::::::

Stan was woken from his light slumber by the sound of running feet in the hallway. Ford was out cold in the chair next to him and both the kids were still asleep. The early dawn light was just creeping into the room.

Out in the hall though, was a different story. Nurses and doctors rushed by the door and into the next room. Hurried yells and calls for different equipment could be heard and Stan's gut twisted something fierce.

He poked his head out the door and into their parent's room. Medical personnel swarmed around both beds.

"Clear!" someone yelled, followed by a loud zap.

No. No, no, no, no.

"Sir, sir you can't be in here," one of the nurses said, finally noticing him. "Sir, you have to leave."

He was in such a shock that the nurse had no problem gently shoving him out and then closing the door. At a loss for what to do, Stan went back to the kids' room and sat in his chair and stared at his hands.

_Please let them be alright,_ he prayed, who knew to what. _Don't leave these kids alone._

_They won't be alone,_ a small voice whispered, sounding suspiciously like Michelle. _They have you._


End file.
